John and Ash, Unlikelest of Companions
by Victor-Shade
Summary: Ash didn't go to his time, but to 1911, in the Desert of New Austin, which apears the Necronomicon is not here, so no deadites, but he can't go back.
1. Odd side Effects

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I fell on my back, like the first time I went through a portal to another time. "Great work Ashley, your not in your time period, at least I pronounced the words right, I hope." Ash Thought to himself.

He smacked his face with his right hand. He opened his eyes. He had his hand back, his real hand, flesh and blood."

"Well that's a new side effect. Now where the fuck am I?"

He looked around; he saw a desert, a few cacti, tumbleweeds, but nothing else. He got up and made sure everything was there. He took inventory and found that he lost his Boomstick and his gun holster. His shirt was normal again too, no tears or anything, same old blue buttoned shirt. He saw the sun rising and decided to go east.

"Bound to find at least someone"

**Half an Hour later.**

Sure enough he found someone, along with his friends, the Vultures.

"Go away! Scat! It's my turn to scavenge you pesky birds!"

After he finished yelling at the vultures, he looted the body

"Oh god, this is nasty."

He found $90, Nigel West Dickens Patented Tonic, and a gun belt with some kind of Revolver and full ammunition on the belt.

"Well wadaya know? I'm in the old west, always wanted to be a cowboy!"

"Nigel West Dickens Patented Tonic? Let's see what it says, It cures Rheumatism, Lumbago, Acute, Chronic, Sciatic, Neuralgic or Inflammatory Pain, Headaches, Neuralgia, Earaches, Toothaches, Backaches, Swellings, Sprains, Sore chests, Throat Swelling, Contracted Chords, Contracted Muscles, Anxiety, Ravaged Nerves, Stiff Joints, Wrenches, Dislocations, Cuts, Bruises, and Malaria. Holy shit that was a mouthful, but…Oh my God there is more. Also provides vitality, Vigor, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Sight, Superhuman Accuracy, Ability to chew through steal, flying, and can turn a man into a Lady."

He stood there looking at that bottle for a minute. "Worth a try."

He took a sip and instantly spit it out. "This tastes worst than Buckley's! I would not even take it if my life depended on it!"

He threw the bottle as far as he could throw, and kept walking east.

**Another Half an Hour later**

"This is taking forever," Ash thought. "When am I going to get somewhere?"

Right then and there a bullet went pass him.

"HOLY SHIT!"

He started running, bullets almost hitting his feet.

"Shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!" He muttered.

Horses came around and cornered him, no way to run, but that would be a bad idea.

"Now we are the Walton's Gang boy!" Their ring leader said. "And I'm Walton Lowe! The leader of this bunch, so come with us, and you won't die!"

"Aw shit" Ash muttered.

He felt ropes go around him and one of them started tying him up, they put him on a horse and rode off.


	2. Political Realities in Armadillo

John walked into the Foreman's Office and saw there was one man in the cell, and the other just sleeping. He saw the badge and decided he must be one of the Marshalls.

"Hey! You got a visitor!" The outlaw in the cell said.

The Marshall woke up and started hacking up something awful.

"_I really hope this ain't the Marshall Bonnie told me about before she left back with the supplies_, _or else I'm never going to get Bill." _John thought to himself.

"Shut up you!" He told the Inmate, and then he turned to John. "Now what you want?"

"My name is John Marston." John told the Marshall. "You wanted to speak to me."

"I did?" The Marshall asked.

"Apparently so." John answered.

"Why?" The Marshall asked.

"I guess cause were both in the business of the law." John replied.

The Marshall got up from the bed, stretched and walked out of the cell.

"You that fella from the train company?" The Marshall said.

"_Wow, this isn't the guy I want to speak to." _John thought to himself.

"No, I'm from Fort Mercer". Spoke John.

The Marshall finally got interest in him.

"Fort Mercer? You one of them Williamson boys!"

"_This guy really has no clue!"_

They both pulled out their guns and aimed it at each other; the Marshall used both hands on his.

The inmate got up.

"Calm down." John said.

The inmate said. "Go on! Shoot him Mister! Shoot Him!"

"You getting cute with me boy?" The Marshall said.

"What's going on here?" A man said behind John.

"I got one of them Williamson boys!" The Marshall said.

Then John said. "I got one of them idiots that give Marshalls a bad name."

"Jonah, put your gun down." The man said.

Jonah obeyed his command and holstered it and John did too while the inmate sighed.

"You must be the man from Blackwater." Marshall Leigh Johnson said.

"Yes sir, listen that Dog ain't too bright, but he seems loyal." John said.

"Jonah, get out of here for a minute." Leigh said.

"Yes Sir Mister Johnson sir." Jonah said.

Jonah turned to John and said. "And you! Oh I've seen enough of your hide around here."

John chuckles and says. "I think there are some school children down there you can frighten."

"Oh Hardy fucking Har!" Then Jonah leaves the office.

Leigh then says. "What are you doing here Mr. Marston? Apart from frightening my deputies."

"Well, I'm here to capture or kill Bill Williamson."

Leigh stops, looks at him, the chuckles to himself. "Okay."

"Can you help me?" John asks.

"It's outside my jurisdiction, over in the next county, of course, Bill Williamson and his boys tend to keep away from my town."

Then John says. "So you're happy with them."

"Happy? No, though I also ain't suicidal. My job is to keep this town safe, not cleaning up all these 3 counties. It's hard enough around here."

"You know," John says. "I hear you speak. Suddenly I'm reminded how the people I respect the most in my life had a problem of authority. What's wrong with you?"

"Well I'm sure you and your find friends have enjoyed spending your time running around pursuing Nobel causes, my cause, is to keep this town from turning into a living hell for the folk who live here. Whole world has problems Mister, and I'm here, doing what I can."

John then asked. "Why, what's happening?"

"Right now?" Leigh asks. "Well I got the Railway, people paying my salary trying to make me turn a blind eye to them burning down settlements their. I got a bunch of Cattle Rustlers up near Box canyon that needs shutting down, not forgetting the Gang that keeps murdering homesteaders in the back country, then I got a bunch of hoods over in the saloon drunk threatening to shoot up the whole town. That's all I got today, but it's early yet, give it a couple more days."

John thinks then makes a deal. "Tell you what? Let's go deal with them hoods, in the saloon, and then we will discus Bill Williamson."

"Okay boy." Leigh says as he gets up. "You're a persistent little cuss ain't ya?"

John follows the Marshall out of the office. "Only when things matter."


	3. Meeting for the First Time

Ash finally was taken off the horse and carried on someone's shoulder.

He was placed down inside a house and put in a corner.

The House was piled with the Gang, except their leader.

"Where's your leader?" Ash asked, just out of curiosity, not like he cared.

"Went to town, get a shot or two. Didn't want to be to drunk to kill ya." One of them yelled out even though they were literally right their.

"_This one must be a bit deaf." _Ash thought. _"Wait, did he say their leader was going to kill me? Aw shit."_

He looked around for something to get him out of this situation. Nothing, he saw a bed, and nothing else. All he could do was hope he could get free.

"The saloons this way!" Marshall Johnson said to John.

They walked a bit and then John broke the silence.

"Who are we looking for?"

"A bunch of two bit hoodlum led by this fellow called Walton, God damn road agents who prey on the stagecoaches coming out of town. Drivers in armadillo spend more time with their hands in the air than on the reins the days.

"And you're happy to let them be drinking in your saloon?"

"Happy? No. but the way I figure it is better then carousing their than out robbing decent folk."

"That's an interesting approach to law enforcement."

Right after Johns says that, Walton comes out of the saloon.

"There's the dumb rat bastard now." Marshall Johnson said as they creep near the saloon.

"Let's follow him, see what kind of hole he crawls into."

As Walton gets on his horse, Marshall Johnson and John call their own horses. As they get on, Walton spots them and rides quickly to their hideout.

"Come On!" Marshall Johnson said. "We need to catch him!"

Ash leaned against the wall, bored out of his life. He should be relived; this is the first cottage that he's been in that hasn't tried to kill him. He watched the man that was guarding him very closely. He noticed he had a scabbard on his back that looked adjustable, maybe if he could get free, he can get the scabbard off him and kill him.

"_Naw, that'll never work. There's too many of them. I'll just have to wait for the Calvary." He said sarcastically._

At that moment a series of Gunshots fired and Walton got in, threw the other guy outside, and hid. He looked at Walton, he saw his face and it looked petrified. Ash couldn't help but grin.

The gunshots stopped and Ash knew it was over. Whoever came to his rescue had killed them all. Maybe they had not come for him. Hell, they probably don't even know he's their.

A few seconds later a man barged in, had a cowboy hat, leather vest, gun belt and scabbard, and 2 scars on his face. Before Walton could do anything, John shot both of his legs and he was on the ground. The man looked around and saw Ash.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked.

"I could ask you the same thing; now help me out of these ropes!"

Reluctantly John cut s the ropes around Ash's hands and ankles.

"Now, my name is Ash Williams, what's yours if I may ask?"

"John Marston, and how did you end up here?"

Ash sighed and told him. "I was in the middle of the desert, had no idea how I got their, and was kidnapped."

"Well, at least your alive."

"Apparently so, hold on."

Ash went outside and looked for the man that was guarding him. Ash finally found him and took his scabbard and his gun belt.

"What are you doing?"

Ash looked at him and said. "These thugs took my things, so I'm taking them back."

John shook his head and said. "Well, that seems fair."

Ash put his gun belt on, and looked over at John, there was a man with a knife behind him and was ready to stab John. Ash had no other options, so he pulled out his revolver and shot the assailant right between the eyes.

John looked back, then at Ash and said. "Nice shot!"

Ash holstered his gun and said. "I've had experience with guns before."

Marshall Johnson came up and said. "Who's this?"

"Well Marshall, this is Ash Williams, found him tied up in the house."

"John, take him into town, keep an eye on him, this kind of trauma can do weird things to a person."

"Sure thing Marshall."

John then got on his horse, rode up to Ash, pulled him on the horse, rode off to Armadillo.


End file.
